


The One I Wanted To Find

by PapisBoy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Clingy!TK, Cock Ring, Dom!Carlos, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Sex, bottom!TK, butt plug, papi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapisBoy/pseuds/PapisBoy
Summary: TK and Carlos find peace together; one they have never had with anyone else. A peace that lets them be who they really are without shame and judgement.aka they have a day off, they spend it playing and being free.Thank you to XJ for the prompt, I hope I did it justice and that you find it at least readable. :)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	The One I Wanted To Find

Carlos treasured his ropes. He took great pride in his collection, his knowledge and skill. Glancing back at TK who was lying on their bed, naked as the day he was born, his cock firm and up against his stomach. 

”Papi? How will you tie me up today?” TK asked as he looked at the ropes Carlos had picked up. It was a few bunches of hemp rope that had been dyed a lovely shade of green. Putting the bunches on the bed, Carlos smiled. 

”Nothing too extravagant. Something to keep you where I want you and still have access to every part of you I might want to play with” Carlos stroked and patted TK’s chest as he inspected his boy to make sure he had no cuts or bruises from work that could get agitate when he was all tied up. Smiling as he finished, Carlos grabbed hold of TK’s hard cock and pumped it a few times. 

”Would you like a cock ring or try without today, querido?” TK let out a soft little moan. ”I’d like one on, please” he said politely, his stomach was already clenching a bit and he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to hold off his orgasm for how long Carlos was going to play with him. 

”Go get the one you’d like to wear” Carlos ordered as he picked up the first bunch of rope and let the rope unfold. He let the rope run over his palm as he felt and looked for any tears or splinters. ”This one, Papi!” TK said excited as he jumped up on the bed and put his favorite cock ring by Carlos and the rope. ”Can I put it on?” TK asked as he kneeled on the bed, watching Carlos make sure the rope was up to his standards. 

”Papi will take care of that for you, baby” Carlos smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to TK’s forehead. He put the rope down so he could pick up the cock ring. Opening one of the drawers on a commode they had by the bed, Carlos got a bottle of lube out. When he turned back around, he chuckled as he saw TK was already on his back, legs spread and biting down on his finger as he looked up at Carlos. 

”What an eager little boy” Carlos teased as he squeezed a few drops of lube on the inside of the cock ring. It was made out of silicone and fit TK perfectly. Rubbing in the lube, Carlos used what was left on his fingers to put a thin coating on TK’s balls and his cock. ”Oh” TK moaned as he closed his eyes. 

Carlos rolled TK’s balls in his hand for a bit before he gently started to put one and one ball into the cock ring. He looked up to make sure TK was okay as he grabbed his cock, pulled on the cock ring to make it stretch a bit before he started putting the cock through as well. 

”There we go, any pinching of the skin?” Carlos asked as he adjusted the cock ring, tugging lightly on his balls just to make sure. ”No pinching, Papi” TK moaned in reply. ”Good, stand up for Papi” Carlos gave the cock a few gentle slaps with his hands before grabbing a cleaning wipe from the drawer and taking off any lube that was left on his hands. 

TK got off the bed and stood up straight as he waited for further instructions while Carlos grabbed the rope. ”I love that I have my very own TK to do the TK wrap on. Beautiful tie for a beautiful boy” Carlos commented as he moved TK to have his hands behind his back. As Carlos tied the top to TK’s wrists, he worked in silence, carefully letting his fingers caress TK’s skin as he made sure the rope was snug but not too tight. TK had his eyes closed, breathing deeply as he could feel the stress and worries leave his body. He knew his Papi would care for him now, love him and make sure he was safe. 

”Still with me?” Carlos asked as he finished up the tie and walked around so he was in front of TK. He loved how the X-3TK tie brought out TK’s chest, showing off his nipples, his collarbones and his slender neck. He pinched on both the nipples before pulling on them slightly. ”Fuck! Papi, yes, still with you” TK moaned as he opened his eyes and looked at him. 

Carlos stroked TK cheek and smiled as he saw TK’s eyes were already starting to glaze slightly. Putting his fingers around TK’s neck, he squeezed just slightly as he pressed his lips against TK’s, kissing him softly and slowly, tightening his grip on TK’s throat every time he would get too eager or demanding. 

”Let’s get you down on the bed, mi hijo” Carlos spoke softly as he kept one hand on TK’s bicep and the other on his hip, guiding him back onto the. Grabbing the bottom part of the ropes on TK’s chest, Carlos lowered TK down on the bed slowly. His own cock throbbed at the sight before him. Rubbing himself over his jeans as he let TK have a minute to stare up at him hungrily. 

”A simple frogtie for the legs will do for today. Help you keep those legs spread and make sure you don’t go walking anywhere” Carlos smirked as he unfolded another rope, checking it was okay. TK hummed and smiled. ”Never walking away from you again, staying with you” He said gently as Carlos bent one of his legs and starting tying his ankle to his thigh. 

”I’m staying right here with you too, baby” Carlos smiled as he finished up the first leg. Looking over the rope lines, he pressed a kiss to TK’s thigh before grabbing another rope and tying up the other leg the same way. 

”You look so beautiful like this, TK” Carlos said as he stepped back and looked down at his boy. ”Got Papi so hard for you, querido” he told TK as he reached for the bottle of lube. Putting a little dollop on his fingers, he teased them over TK’s asshole. ”Papi!” TK whined as he squirmed on the bed. ”You want them inside you, baby? Have Papi loosen up your tight little hole with his fingers?” Carlos asked with a smirk as he held his finger over TK’s hole and pushed slightly. 

”Fuck, yes please! Please put your fingers inside me, Papi!” TK moaned. ”Good boy” Carlos praised as TK’s begging and slowly started to push his middle finger into TK’s ass. ”So tight, mi amor. Love your beautiful ass” Carlos said as he started to push in index finger as well. ”Going to to plug you so you’ll be ready for me later” he continued stretching his hole. TK had a shudder go through his body. 

Pulling his fingers out, Carlos walked over to their bedroom toys and grabbed a remote controlled vibrating plug that should fill TK up nicely. After lubing it up, Carlos listened to TK’s delicious moans as the butt plug was eased inside him. 

”Now you’re all ready” Carlos smiled as he helped TK a bit further in on the bed. ”You going to be a good boy? Stay on the bed?” he asked as he stroked TK’s stomach and chest, giving his nipples a little pull. ”Yes, Papi” TK moaned. His smile widened. ”Good boy, have fun” Carlos grabbed the remote on his way out of the bedroom and clicked the on button for a low vibration. 

TK felt his eyes roll back before his eyes closed. Shifting around on the bed, he pulled and squirmed in the ropes as he tried to get free, testing their hold. Grunting and moaning, he sucked in his lip and bit down on it, wishing Carlos had gagged him. 

Seeing that his precious boy was having a good time, Carlos pocketed the remote control and headed into the kitchen. He had a very special dinner planned and he had a few things to prepare before then and he wanted to catch the game that was due to start soon. 

It had been about an hour since Carlos had tied TK up now and he could hear TK occasionally moan and make comfort noises to himself as he laid on the bed. He hadn’t called out for Carlos once. 

Taking a peek into the bedroom, Carlos could see that TK had been wriggling around a lot. The blankets were a mess, a pillow had fallen to the floor and he was laying by the edge of the bed now. ”Hi, sweet boy” Carlos said softly and walked into the room. He took a seat on the bed and stroked his chest. 

”Are you so relaxed?” He asked as TK mumbled something Carlos couldn’t understand. Leaning down, Carlos kissed him as he stroked his hair. ”Mmmm, papi” TK smiled and looked up. ”Do you want to get out?” Carlos asked. TK whimpered and shook his head. ”No, a bit longer please, Papi!” TK begged. Carlos didn’t reply as he looked over the bindings and made sure nothing was too tight, seeing any red and pinched skin before doing the squeeze test with TK’s hands. 

”You can stay like this a while longer but you’re coming with me into the living room so I can keep a closer eye on you” Carlos patted TK’s cock. It was still hard. ”Papi?” TK asked. ”Yes, mi hijo?” Carlos replied sweetly as he looked into TK’s eyes. ”If I have to come to the living room, can you maybe gag me then?” TK looked at him hopeful. ”I’ll bring one in and we’ll see” Carlos told him as he stood up and walked to their toys and equipment.

Picking out a gag for TK, Carlos also grabbed a pair of nipple clamps that he put in his pocket to keep out of view for now. He had already prepared the living room for TK so making sure he had a good grip on TK, Carlos lifted him up and carried him into the room. 

”You’re so strong, Papi” TK said when Carlos had put him down on the blanket that was laid out on top of the regular rug. ”Oh are you making tamales?!” TK asked hopeful as he familiar scent of the meal hit his nose. Carlos chuckled as he grabbed the gag and got down next to TK’s head. ”I am, they have to steam for an hour now so guess which little good boy Papi is going to play with in the meantime?” He teased as TK opened his mouth excited for the gag. 

Securing the gag, Carlos smirked. ”I also brought these” he said while taking the nipple clamps out from his pocket and held them up for TK to see. TK whimpered around the gag and squirmed. All the sounds made Carlos’s cock throb harder. 

He put the clamps down on the blanket before he used his fingers to play with TK’s hard nipples. Carlos loved how sensitive they were, responding to every touch and sensation so fast and clearly, making the rest of TK’s body react as well. Watching TK’s face intently as he pulled on both nipples at the same time, Carlos smirked at his groan, the way he threw his head back and tried to arch his chest so he could ease the tension on his nipples. 

Seeing TK was distracted, Carlos kept playing with one of the nipples, just running the tip of his nail over the sensitive nub as he grabbed one of the nipple clamps. Holding the clamp ready, Carlos pulled hard on the nipple once more before attaching the clamp. 

TK let out a scream through the gag and he felt precum drip down on his stomach. Lifting his head, he whimpered and shook his head as he watched Carlos grab the other clamp as well. Mumbling around the gag, he squirmed and tried to wriggle away. It was useless. When Carlos clipped it on, he screamed again. The pain was strong and the ache so persistent and it was making him so hard. 

Carlos hushed at him as he stroked his chest. ”I know, I know, hurts doesn’t it, baby?” Carlos said as he moved his legs so he could sit more comfortably on the floor next to TK. TK nodded and whimpered. He arched his back and huffed before looking up at him. Carlos chuckled as he moved a hand further down. Gripping the cock ring, he gave it a little shake. ”Makes you so hard doesn’t it? When Papi plays with your nipples and you can’t stop me?” Carlos teased while running his thumb over the slit on TK’s cock head. 

TK shuddered and he fought to keep his eyes open as he mumbled around his gag, whimpering and moaning, begging to Carlos to touch him properly, begging him for release. 

”Oh, you liked that? You want me to keep going?” Carlos teased as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. TK tried to thrust up into his grip as he moaned into the gag whilst nodding his head. ”You have been a really good boy” Carlos mused as he tightened his hold and started to move his hand up and down, all the precum TK had produced making his hand slick and move smoothly. 

Twisting and jerking his hand up and down, Carlos watched and listened to whimpers and moans as his stomach clenched and unclenched, his body trying to help get his cock to cum. Seeing that TK was very close, Carlos pulled his hand away. Smirking as he stood up, he looked down at TK who was whining and struggling in his binds. ”I’ll be back in a minute, I need to start heating up the side dishes” 

Grateful he was wearing a gag, TK mumbled swear word after swear word, wriggling around on the blanket. He wanted to just flip over and hump the floor at this point to get some relief but he feared he either rip his nipple clamps off or land on them, making his nipples hurt even more. 

Putting the side dishes on a low heat, Carlos leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched TK basically throw a tantrum. ”Take a breath, tiger” Carlos said as he came over, squatting down next him. Whimpering whines came from TK as he looked up at Carlos with his best puppy eyes. 

”You want Papi to take some pressure off, that it, baby?” Carlos asked. TK nodded quickly and mumbled around the gag while thrusting his hips up. ”Oh you wanted help with your cock? See I thought you meant here” Carlos smirked as his fingers grabbed one of the nipple clamps and took it off. 

Writhing on the floor, TK squeezed his eyes shut. The feeling off blood rushing back into his nipple was almost too much. ”Look your cock, baby, the precum just keeps on coming” Carlos smirked as he rubbed his fingers over TK’s freed nipple. ”One of these days, I’ll edge you and milk you till you’re all dry, not a single drop left” Carlos didn’t let TK have any time to react before he took off the second nipple clamp. 

Carlos slapped his hand over the nipple, loving the cracked whines TK would let out. ”You’re being very good, mi hijo” He told him before moving so he was kneeling down by TK’s legs. Grabbing hold of the butt plug, Carlos eased it in and out a few times before unzipping his jeans and getting his cock out. 

Spitting into his hand, Carlos made his cock wet before pulling the butt plug all the way out before starting to thrust his cock in. Biting his lip, he grabbed onto to TK’s hips and looked at him. He was moaning and looking up at him wide, glazed over eyes. Snapping his hips, Carlos grunted as he buried himself into TK’s ass. 

Lifting up TK’s hips a bit so he could fuck him a bit deeper, Carlos moaned as he started to fuck TK fast and hard. ”Feel so good around me, baby, taking my cock so well” he told him as he panted. Taking a deep breath, Carlos forced himself to slow down, he wasn’t ready to cum just yet. But TK was. 

”You want to cum, mi amor? Cum while Papi’s cock is inside you?” Carlos asked as he started to stroke TK’s cock teasingly slow. TK whimpered and nodded, clenching his asshole around Carlos’s cock. Letting out his own moan, Carlos sped up his hand. TK’s head kept going from one side to another as he moaned in pleasure. ”Come on, TK, show me how good you can be, cum all over yourself for Papi” Carlos said as he twisted his grip a bit and sped up his hand. 

Carlos smirked as he saw TK’s abs constricting a tiny second before TK was lifting himself up from the ground a few inches as he cummed all over himself. His stomach kept clenching as his body shook at the intensity of his orgasm. 

Letting go off TK’s cock, Carlos grabbed onto his hips and started to thrust in and out fast and it didn’t take long before he was shooting his load into TK. Carlos panted as he did a few small thrust to ride out his orgasm whilst leaning down and licking up the cum on TK’s chest. They were both moaning now. 

Slowly pulling out of TK, Carlos wiped his cock on the blanket, it would need a wash anyway he figured, and tucked himself back into his jeans. Taking a calming breath, he centered himself mentally before he started to untie TK’s right foot. Pressing a kiss to his ankle as it was freed, Carlos rubbed the skin and helped TK stretch it out carefully, rubbing his leg so it wouldn’t cramp. 

When he was satisfied he moved on to the left foot and did the same. By this point TK’s cock had softened enough so Carlos slipped off his cock ring with ease. He patted TK’s thigh and comforted him as he whimpered when Carlos made sure his cock and balls were okay from wearing the ring. 

Moving around, Carlos put the blanket over TK’s feet and stomach before he stroked TK’s cheek. ”Hi, baby” he said softly before lifting up TK’s head so he could open up the clasp on the gag. Once the gag was out, Carlos kissed TK’s forehead, grabbed the blanket and wiped the corners of his mouth to get rid of the drool. 

”I’m going to sit you up now” Carlos said quietly and got a tiny nod from TK before he eased him up into a sitting position. Pulling on the rope, the tie opened up and Carlos freed TK from his bind. The last bit was his wrists and Carlos wasted no time in freeing them as well. TK’s hands just slumped by his side, so heavy from being restricted into one place for so long. 

Grabbing a second blanket from the sofa, Carlos put it over TK’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest whilst he massaged his hands. ”My love, my sweet, good boy. I love you so much” Carlos told him softly. ”I love you too” TK replied as he cuddled up close to Carlos. 

After a few minutes of snuggling, Carlos pecked TK’s on his cheek. ”I’m going to set you up on the sofa and get us some food okay? You’ll see me the whole time” he said as he started to move around. TK bit his lip and looked at Carlos uncertain. When Carlos had lifted him up on the sofa, TK grabbed onto Carlos’s arm tightly. 

”Hey, breathe, turn your head and look to the kitchen. Do you see the stove?” Carlos said softly as he stroked TK’s hair. Chewing on his lip, TK turned his head and he could see the stove so he gave a little nod before looking up at Carlos. ”That’s where I’m going. No where else. Going to fix a big plate of tamales and all the yummy side dishes, then I’ll come back and hold you again. I promise” Carlos silently cursed at Alex in his head as he gave TK a small smile. ”Is that okay?” he asked.

TK looked between Carlos and the kitchen. He loosened his grip on Carlos’s arm before wrapping himself up with the blankets. ”It’s okay” Carlos stroked a hand over TK’s hair before walking into the kitchen. Grabbing the biggest dinner plate he could find, he turned off all the stovetops and started on getting their shared plate ready. 

Once the plate was loaded up, Carlos put two water bottles one hand, a knife and fork and the plate in the other. Seeing Carlos was coming back, TK sat up and watched as he put everything on the living room table before pulling it over to the sofa again so they could reach. As soon as Carlos sat down, TK was by his side and rubbed his head against his shoulder to make sure he was there. He froze, chuckled and looked up as his stomach gurgled loudly. ”I’m hungry” 

Carlos chuckled and reached for a water bottle. ”Have a drink first” he said as he unscrewed the cap and handed it over. Starting to cut up the food to try and cool it a bit, Carlos made a bite for TK before blowing on the food. Bringing it to TK’s mouth, Carlos wiped the side of his mouth while TK chewed as a bit of the guacamole had spilled. 

As he leaned forward to get himself a bite, Carlos looked back as TK pressed a kiss to his arm quickly. ”You’re the best Papi ever” he whispered. Carlos smiled back at him. He wondered if TK knew how lucky he was to have TK. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make sure he did.


End file.
